Am I your enemy?
by DreamsAlice
Summary: Simples momentos crean un acercamiento que si bien ellos mismos lo ignoran, hay un sentimiento incrustado en sus corazones. Pero ¿es capaz un accidente de romper este lazo? Por otro lado, hay alguien que no dejara que nada ni nadie le haga daño a su familia. LeviKasa/Erenmika mundo SNK y posibles spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

_En cámara lenta, observaba como el cuerpo de su padre se tambaleaba para terminar en el suelo, desangrándose. Sin asimilar aun lo sucedido, vio cómo su madre tomaba las tijeras que estaban sobre la mesa y corría hacia el hombre que estaba en la puerta._

_"¡Mikasa! ¡Huye! ¡Rápido!"_

_Solo podía mirar sin comprender que sucedía ¿Acaso su padre estaba...? Solo oía a su madre gritándole cuando vio como el hacha del hombre se incrustaba en el hombro de ella, salpicando sangre al momento de retirarla, y su cuerpo inerte caía._

_Presa del pánico, veía como el mismo hombre se le acercaba, empezó a retroceder pensando en cómo escapar, cuando sintió que la tomaban del cuello, una de las manos del hombre le apretaba el cuello con fuerza. No podía respirar, sentía tanto dolor. Intentó mirar a su agresor y lo único que vio fue como un puño se impactaba en su rostro y todo se oscurecía a su alrededor..._

Sobresaltada, abrió los ojos y se llevó las manos a su cuello para sacar lo que sea que la estaba ahorcando. Al liberar la presión, se dio cuenta que solo era su bufanda. Aliviada, se sentó en la cama e intento calmar su respiración. Ya calmada, recorrió su habitación con la vista hasta detenerse en la ventana, donde vio, al no estar las cortinas cerradas, que aún estaba oscuro. Supuso que eran alrededor de las cuatro o cinco de la mañana. Se dio cuenta que seguía con la misma ropa de ayer, por eso tenía aun la bufanda puesta.

El día anterior al atardecer, habían llegado de la 57° expedición fuera de las murallas, la cual resulto todo un desastre con demasiadas muertes en vano, aunque lo último el Capitán Erwin lo negara. Al llegar a la base de la Legión de Reconocimiento, solo pudo escapar a su habitación y tirarse a su cama sin importarle la suciedad de sus ropas, lo único que quería era alejarse de Eren, no podía verlo a la cara y ver que estaba vivo no gracias a ella, si no fuese por el Capitán Rivaille, ni ella estaría viva en esos momentos. Otra vez no pudo hacer nada por su familia, casi perdió a Eren allá afuera. Al igual que en su sueño, o más bien recuerdo, solo fue un estorbo...

Se levantó rápidamente al ver donde se dirigían sus pensamientos, y se dirigió a su armario para sacar un pantalón y blusa del uniforme junto con ropa interior, además de sus útiles de aseo. Por ultimo de dirigió a la puerta para ir a los baños a tomar una ducha. Estaba acostumbrada a asearse a esa hora, las pesadillas o el no dormir son parte de su rutina, por lo que siempre a esas horas ella estaba en pie.

Al llegar a los baños, estuvo un buen tiempo bajo el agua para sacarse la suciedad acumulada y dejo correr con ella todas sus reflexiones amargas. Le gustaba el agua fría a esas horas, le ayudaba a despertar y volver a la realidad. Ya vestida con el uniforme y con una toalla encima de su cabello, se dirigió hacia el comedor de la base, donde desde que llegó a la Legión, iba y se sentaba cerca de una ventana, desde allí miraba el cielo nocturno, el cual presentaría destellos claros indicando el pronto amanecer. Ya en el lugar se quedaría hasta que su pelo este relativamente seco y se iría a su habitación a colocarse el resto del uniforme para empezar el día en la base.

Al llegar a las puertas del comedor, las abrió lentamente y entró. Ni siquiera espero que sus ojos de acostumbrarán a la oscuridad, se sabía el camino de memoria. Llego a la ventana y se dio un ligero empuje para sentarse en el borde de ella, elevo una de sus piernas y apoyo su espalda en la pared. Así, se dedicó a mirar hacia el exterior, sin percatarse de quien la observaba desde el fondo de comedor desde que entró.

Allí, se encontraba el Cabo Rivaille, quien en la oscuridad del lugar estaba sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, con una taza de Té en las manos mientras mantenía su pierna izquierda estirada en otra silla.

Él estaba allí desde hace un par de horas, luego de asearse e ir a regañadientes a verse su pierna lastimada con Hanji, ésta lo mando a descansar, lo cual ignoro y se fue al comedor, ya que sabía que no podría dormir y necesitaba con urgencia su Té. Le costó horrores el poder llegar con su lesión, la cual aunque no admitiera le dolía bastante, más aun así logro poder acomodarse y disfrutar del silencio del lugar. Simplemente dejo su mente en blanco, no quería enfrentarse aun a las consecuencias de la expedición, por eso se dio el tiempo de no pensar en nada, allí mirando hacia el cielo nocturno. Estaba tranquilo hasta que sintió como abrían la puerta, al estar al otro extremo del lugar no pudo identificar quien era.

Vio la silueta de la persona acercarse a una de las ventanas y sentarse en el borde de esta, allí la iluminación era más debido al cielo preparado para el amanecer y que por ende, caía en la silueta. Ahí pudo reconocer quien había entrado. Mikasa Arckerman. Uno de los soldados novatos que entro a la Legión, y además la mejor de su generación. La chica que se enfrentó sola a la mujer Titán. La que por salvarla, él consiguió la lesión de ahora.

Tenía pensando hablarle para asustarla y saber la razón de porqué se encontraba allí a esas horas, pero contrario a lo que quería hacer, se quedó mirándola en silencio. En esos momentos pudo apreciar con detenimiento a la chica. Su rostro, con rasgos exóticos que demostraban su descendencia oriental, su cabello negro, liso y corto, que al estar húmedo le daba un aspecto brilloso, o por lo menos así lo veía. Se permitió el recorrerla con la vista, y pudo notar por qué varios reclutas hombres hablaban de ella. En realidad era hermosa, y ese aire indiferente que proyectaba le daba cierto interés. Pero lo que más le llamaba eran sus ojos grises, esos ojos que en algún momento lo miraron con tanto odio y desprecio, y que ahora, pese a la oscuridad, podía ver tantas emociones mezcladas que no podía diferenciar a esa distancia. Distancia que inconscientemente maldijo.

No supo por cuánto tiempo se quedó mirándola, pero pudo ver varias facetas suyas. Pudo ver como se secaba su pelo con la toalla, con una tranquilidad que lo hizo sentir celoso al saber que él nunca podría lograr eso en él mismo. Vio como balanceaba su pierna que colgaba desde el borde mientras tarareaba una melodía que no reconoció. En esos instantes vio que el soldado prodigio de la cual todos hablaban, solo era una joven chica, la cual pudo llevaba una gran carga en sus hombros. Era una niña en comparación con él. "_Ni que yo fuera tan viejo"_ pensó Rivaille, sin saber con qué sentido lo hacía.

No noto la mirada de ella puesta en él hasta que la escucho hablar.

"Debería estar descansando, Heichou" dijo Mikasa, notando un pequeño sobresalto de parte de su acompañante, pero lo ignoro. Se había dado cuenta de su presencia al notar que alguien la miraba, al no saber quién era solo espero a que actuara, mas nunca hubo una reacción, por lo que se armó de valor y miro directamente a la persona. Forzó su vista en la oscuridad hasta que pudo ver quien era. Era el cabo Levi. El cual en esos momentos estaba al parecer en sus pensamientos. Noto la pierna de él en la otra silla, la cual supo que era donde sufrió la lesión. El sentimiento de culpabilidad llegó a ella de golpe. Harta de la situación había decidido hablar.

"Podría decir lo mismo, Arckerman" hablo Levi intentando demostrar que no lo sorprendió. El pequeño sobresalto causo que moviera su pierna, lo que provoco que una punzada de dolor le recorriera. Hizo una pequeña mueca, no iba a demostrar debilidad ante un cadete, menos delante de ella.

"Yo no soy la que está herida"

'Claro, si lo estuvieras yo no tendría esta maldita lesión" al terminar de hablar, noto que el cuerpo de Mikasa se tensó y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Se maldijo interiormente, él no es de los que saca en cara las cosas, pero como pocas veces, hablo sin pensar. Debido a esto intento desviar el tema." ¿Acaso no sabes para que existe el toque de queda? Deberías estar en tu habitación, mocosa"

Totalmente ignorado, Mikasa ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada y se quedó con la vista pegada al paisaje fuera de la ventana. _"Con esto me confirma el poco respeto que tiene a las autoridades"_ Aunque pensándolo bien, Rivaille presentía que su insolencia iba dirigida más hacia él que a otra persona.

Se quedaron en silencio, Levi jugaba con la taza de té en su mano derecha mientras la otra la tenía apoyada en el respaldo de la silla. Seguía dándole vuelta a la actitud de Arckmerman cuando notó como la nombrada se colocaba de pie y con paso lento y silencioso, se dirigía a la puerta del comedor, dándole la espalda.

"No le he dado el permiso para retirarse, soldado"

"Tampoco el permiso para quedarme, Cabo" contestó mirándolo de reojo para luego seguir su camino. Levi frunció el ceño. _Mocosa insolente._

"Hey, Arckerm..."

"Heichou" la suave voz de ella lo interrumpió.

"¿Qué?"

"...Gracias..." sin dejar que un Levi confundido respondiera agregó:

"Debería ser yo la que este sentada en esa silla..." terminó de hablar para llegar a la puerta y salir por ella rumbo a su habitación, dejando al Cabo solo con los primeros rayos del Sol iluminando el lugar.

Con lo último dicho por Mikasa, supo a que se refería. Era su forma de decirle que valoraba el que él la hubiera salvado allá afuera. Podía notar que la chica era orgullosa, y como tal, tuvo que costarle el decirle esas palabras. Estando ahí solo, con la salida del Sol como testigo, se permitió sonreír, o más bien hacer un amago de sonrisa, al ver que después de todo, algo de respeto le tenía la joven, o por lo menos eso quería creer. Su sonrisa se vio deformada por una mueca de dolor al momento de pararse y apoyar su pierna lesionada.

"Puta pierna..." exclamó por el dolor que le causo dicha acción, aunque muy en el fondo de él, después del intercambio de palabras, el dolor le pareció recompensado.

Así, se dirigió cojeando a su habitación antes de que los demás soldados lo vieran en ese deplorable estado, con la misión de descansar unos instantes, convenciéndose en la mente que no era por hacerle caso a Mikasa Arckerman.

* * *

Holaaa! bueno, es la primera vez que subo una historia aquí en fanfiction, por lo que cualquier error presente me lo hacen saber~~

Hace unos dias me dio por escribir esta historia XD y pues costo empezarla como se puede ver la historia por ahora, ira lentamente, o por lo menos la relacion de Levi y Mikasa :D y como dice en el super resumen (?) habra spoilers, ya que la historia se dará desde la vuelta de la expedición 57º y seguira en lo que sigue en el manga :o

Otra cosa! necesito un Beta Reader :c por si hay alguien pues hola! ._./ (?) es enserio xDD lo agradeceria mucho~~

estoy abierta a las criticas constructivas, siempre son de gran ayuda siempre y cuando no sea insultando :3

si me das tu opinión te lo agradecería mucho! :D le hago un altar (?) sakdjsadjasd toda opinion es importante y me gustaria conocerla C:

nos vemos cuando tenga listo el 2 cap! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, cuenta con su respectivo autor.**

Nota de autor abajo :3

* * *

**Capitulo II**

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, hundió su cabeza en la almohada y grito. Grito lo más fuerte que podía. Y también lloro. Lloro por los caídos en la expedición, las sientas de muertes por su culpa. Por haber tomado la decisión incorrecta. Grito una vez tras otra. Solo quería desahogarse. Su mente lo traicionaba, le mostraba en cámara lenta todo lo sucedido desde que entraron al bosque, allá fuera de las murallas. Y luego veía los rostros de sus camaradas, que si bien no los conocía, eran parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento y que por un mes de entrenamiento, fueron sus compañeros al fin y al cabo. Compañeros asesinados por Titanes. Por la mujer Titán. Al recuerdo de ella, golpeo la almohada con sus manos en forma de puños. Grito otra vez, pero esta vez de rabia, de impotencia. Contra ella, y contra el mismo. Por ser débil.

No le importaba si alguien lo escuchaba o no. Su habitación era técnicamente el sótano convertido en una pieza, y era la más lejana. A decir verdad, nadie andaría a esas horas por esos pasillos, ya que las demás habitaciones estaban al otro lado del edificio. Nadie escucharía sus lamentos. Menos en esos instantes, donde cada soldado debe estar igual que él. O incluso peor. Una vez más, la muerte le dio un recordatorio a la Legión. Ella siempre los estará acompañando.

Se acomodó mejor en su cama, intentando calmar su respiración, seguía apoyado en el cojín pero ahora con la cabeza mirando hacia la derecha, dejando la muralla helada atrás suyo. Ya calmado, a su mente vino la imagen de los dos niños que vio al regresar. Sus rostros emocionados al verlos aun heridos, lo agobiaban. Porque en ellos vio su propio reflejo. Se Vio a el mismo acompañado de Mikasa hace años. Y con esta expedición, vio lo que era estar del otro lado y no pensando en lo genial que seria.

Su mente volvió al recuerdo de Mikasa, ella aun de pequeña le había advertido todo esto, y aun así lo siguió en su camino. Todo por él. Y eso lo enojaba aún más, el que Mikasa no haya cambiado su objetivo de querer protegerlo como si fuese ese mismo niño con ideas fantasiosas. Y ella también los vio, y presentía que por ello le había tomado la mano por el resto del camino. En apoyo a él, como si fuese el único que sufría. Y la impotencia que tenía en esos momentos era porque sabía que aunque despreciara su ayuda, sabía que la necesitaba. Y eso no debería ser así. Tendría que ser al revés.

Y al saber que Mikasa lo había salvado de la maldita mujer Titán, que se había enfrentado a ella Para llegar a rescatarlo, y sin salir herida, le demostraba que él, aun siendo uno de esos monstruos, no era ni podía hacer nada al lado de su hermana adoptiva.

La odiaba por eso. La odiaba. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo. Por eso la trataba tan mal a veces, para que lo dejara hacerse fuerte y ser el quien la proteja como cuando la conoció. Por eso la odiaba. La odiaba por no dejar que él sea quien la cuide y no ser más la persona heroica que era para ella en un principio.

Toda su tranquilidad se fue a la basura. Su respiración estaba irregular y había arrugado las frazadas de su cama con sus manos. No se había dado cuenta hasta que las observo y las sintió ya entumecidas por la fuerza que ejerció. Molesto de nuevo, decidió levantarse y salir de allí. No le gustaba ese lugar, era muy cerrado y con suerte tenía una ventanilla rectangular donde solo entraba luz cuando el Sol estaba en lo alto, más allá de eso, solo tenía un pequeño armario viejo y una mesa coja que hacía de velador. El resto solo eran cuatro paredes frías. Aunque sabía que era por el bien de los demás y el suyo propio, no se acostumbraba a la idea.

Se levantó rápidamente y a trompicones en la oscuridad, pudo llegar a la puerta para salir de allí. Vio más oscuridad a lo largo del pasillo. Espero a que sus ojos se acostumbraban y así poder reconocer por donde andaría. Necesitaba caminar un rato para despejarse, y sin importarle el que hubiera toque de queda, empezó a recorrer el lugar. No creía que hubiera alguien por ahí vigilando los pasillos, tenían mejores cosas que hacer a causa del fracaso del día anterior. Al pensar eso, empezó a andar con más confianza.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando por los pasillos, pero independientemente, le sirvió para calmarse. Se fijó recién en donde se encontraba, estaba por el pasillo que lo llevaba directo al comedor y a la cocina. Se acercó a una de las ventanas del pasillo, que daba hacia el exterior, y observo el cielo. Estaba cerca de que amaneciera, supuso que eran cerca de las seis de la mañana. Se quedó allí de pie admirando el paisaje, viendo como una brisa movía los árboles y el pasto mientras que la oscuridad del cielo iba cambiando lentamente. Paseo su vista tranquilamente por toda la imagen hasta que un movimiento capto su atención. Desde allí, se podía observar el exterior del comedor, y por ende las ventanas que daban para ese lado. En una de ellas, vio una especie de sombra de alguien, por la distancia a la que se encontraba no podía notar nada más.

Extrañado y desconfiado, se empezó a acercar al lugar por el pasillo, el cual no se encontraba más allá de un par de metros.

Camino hasta estar frente a la doble puerta del comedor. Allí escucho murmullos dentro del lugar. Él era alguien bastante curioso, por lo que con cuidado apoyo su cabeza de lado para oír mejor. Agudizo su oído al no entender bien, hasta que escucho una voz que sonó un poco más cerca.

"Gracias..."

_¿esa voz es de...Mikasa? ¿que hace ella aquí? _

Conocía su voz de memoria, la reconocería donde sea. No terminaba de procesar la idea cuando escucho su voz de nuevo.

"Debería ser yo la que este sentada en esa silla..." al terminar de oírla, escuchó pasos cada vez más cerca.

Nervioso, miro a su alrededor buscando un escondite. Lo que menos necesitaba era que lo descubrieran espiando. Lo único que encontró fue la puerta de la cocina que estaba atrás suyo. Entró rápidamente en ella y se pegó a la pared. No alcanzo a cerrar debidamente la puerta cuando escucho como se abría la de en frente.

La pequeña abertura que quedo al estar la puerta entrecerrada, le permitió ver la silueta de Mikasa saliendo y caminando por el mismo pasillo en dirección opuesta a la que la venia.

Espero a que sus pasos se escucharan más lejanos para poder salir de la cocina. Ya en el pasillo, observo su figura a lo lejos. Lo que le trajo un pequeño recuerdo del día de ayer.

_Cuando la carreta se detuvo, costosamente empezó a sentarse. Todavía las secuelas de su pelea en el bosque le molestaban. Sentía su cuerpo más pesado, por lo que él solo hecho de enderezarse le dolía a horrores. Inmediatamente sintió las manos de Mikasa en su brazo en son de ayuda. _

_"Te ayudare a bajar, Eren" su suave voz solo hizo que la humillación que sentía dentro de el por su estado aumentara considerablemente. Molesto, aparto su brazo bruscamente para alejar el agarre de ella._

_"Puedo bajar solo, no necesito tu ayuda" Su molestia se notaba en su voz aunque intento disimularla. Como de costumbre, sabía que seguiría insistiéndole, por lo que ya estaba preparando el discurso, aunque sonara hiriente._

_"... Vale..." _

_Le escucho decir para verla ponerse de pie y bajar de un salto de la carreta. Sorprendido, solo pudo observar su espalda alejándose rápidamente de allí. Intentado no darle vueltas al asunto, intento el mismo bajar, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer de bruces al suelo. Pronto a su lado llego Armin junto a Jean, quien solo se burló de él aumentando su enfado, mientras Armin intentaba ayudarlo a pararse. Sinceramente hubiera preferido la ayuda de Mikasa. Se maldijo interiormente y busco con la vista a su hermana adoptiva. No la encontró por ningún lado._

Observo como la espalda de ella, ya no con la capa de la Legión y acentuando más su figura, se iba perdiendo en la oscuridad. En esos instantes, la sentía mucho más lejana que esa distancia que los separaba. Contradiciendo lo que estaba pensando en su habitación, quería hablar con Mikasa. Nunca habían peleado ni nada de eso, sus diferencia eran por la sobre-protección de parte de ella y su negación a ello por parte de él, pero nunca ella lo había ignorado. Quizás para algunos la situación del día anterior seria insignificante, pero para él no lo era. La conocía, y sabía que algo no andaba bien. Necesitaba saber si no estaba enojado con él, aunque sonara hipócrita.

Decidido, empezó a dar pasos en la dirección donde ella se fue, a lo lejos la vio girar al fondo del pasillo. Si aceleraba un poco el paso podría...

"¿Es que ustedes, mocosos de mierda, no entienden que es un toque de queda?"

Allí, con la puerta abierta del comedor, se encontraba Rivaille apoyado en el umbral con su hombro izquierdo y cargando su peso en la pierna derecha.

Al abrir la puerta para poder salir y dirigirse a su habitación, vio a Eren en el pasillo. Pensando en que lo había notado, el chico al parecer ni escucho cuando abrió la puerta. Dirigió su vista a donde miraba y vio la figura de Ackerman alejarse ignorando el hecho que Eren estaba allí, con cara de embobado. Al ver que iba a seguir a la chica que momentos antes estaba hablando con el mismo, sospechosamente irritado, interrumpió su burbuja.

Por otro lado, Eren nunca espero escuchar al Cabo Levi. De todas las personas con la cual encontrarse tenía que ser con él. Despacio, se volteo para mirarlo, arrepintiéndose al instante. Siempre andaba con la misma expresión, pero esta vez no sabe si fue por la poca luminosidad o porque el cabo estaba en verdad enojado que solo quería salir de allí. Él lo admiraba bastante, técnicamente es una especie de modelo a seguir, pero el tamaño de su admiración es igual al temor que le tiene en el fondo, mas sabiendo que el está a cargo suyo y no dudaría en matarlo si se descontrola siendo un Titán.

"Un mes ya siendo de la Legión de Reconocimiento, ¿Y no sabes aún que nadie puede andar por los pasillos antes de las seis de la mañana?"

"He-Hei-chou..."

"Aprende a hablar, Jaeger..." Rivaille debía admitir que se divertía intimidando a los mocosos como Eren, pero esta vez no lo hacía por diversión "¿Por qué estás aquí? y espero que sea una buena razón para no mandarte a limpiar todo el edificio"

"Bueno, yo..." aclarándose la garganta y mostrándose firme, aunque por dentro solo quería salir de allí, agrego "No podía dormir por lo sucedido, Cabo...no me sentía bien... por lo que decidí caminar un rato... iba a irme a mi habitación cuando vi a Mikasa e iba a ha..."

"Jaeger..." interrumpió el Cabo, con la misma mirada cuando lo golpeo en el juicio.

_Solo a mí se me ocurre contarle mis problemas, estoy muerto,_ pensó Eren, viéndose ya a si mismo limpiando cada rincón por un mes.

"¿Qué..." ¿_Qué tipo de relación tienes con Arck...? Tsk._ Cerró la boca antes de decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Buscando una excusa, observo a Eren, notando que este seguía con la misma ropa de ayer. "¿Que has hecho todo este tiempo, mocoso? Hueles a mierda, lárgate y no te atrevas aparecer por aquí sin haber tomado un baño" la mirada desagrado que le dirigió a Eren hizo que a este le dieran escalofríos

"¡S-si, Hei-heichou! ¡No se volverá a repetir!" Exclamo Eren golpeando su pecho con la mano derecha y el otro brazo atrás suyo, haciendo el saludo militar.

"Ya lárgate"

Eren no necesito otra señal para salir corriendo en dirección a su habitación, mientras que Levi lo veía desaparecer por los pasillos, vigilando que no se fuera por el mismo camino que había tomado Arckerman. Regañándose en su cabeza, se dirigió al fin a su propia habitación.

Por otro lado, Eren se detuvo cuando llego frente a la puerta de su pieza. Se apoyó en ella para poder calmar su respiración por la carrera. _Debía haberme bañado antes de ir a pasear por ahí._ Tomando el pomo de las puerta para ir a cumplir lo que se le mando, se detuvo al pensar en lo que había pasado. Recién ahora noto que el Cabo iba saliendo del comedor, por donde minutos antes había visto salir a Mikasa, de quien era sabido que odiaba a muerte a dicho hombre.

_¿Que hacia Mikasa hablando con el Capitán Rivaille?_

En la voz de ella no había ningún signo de desprecio, es más, le había escuchado darle las gracias como cuando le habla a él. Confundido, la sensación que lo embargo no era para nada agradable.

* * *

Lo siento,lo siento, lo siento! se que me demore mucho D: estuve haciendo los exámenes para entrar a la Universidad por lo que uso casi todo mi tiempo, cuando me quedaban ratitos me ponía a escribir el capitulo hasta que pude terminarlo hace un par de días :c

Aun así debo admitir que creo que le falto algo a este capitulo ._.' en realidad, en la idea original esta parte no iba pero cuando me lo imagine me pregunte "¿Que tiene? Eren también es parte importante de esta historia :D"

Quería Agradecerles a todas las personas que dejaron comentarios, Favoritos, los Followers(que aun no se como funciona XD) y a todas las visitas! :33 me motivaban a seguir con la historia~~

**mshadow18: **Gracias de nuevo! :D! te mande un Mp pero no contestas D: si que me demore :c perdón! si quieres aun ser mi Beta te lo agradecería mucho! ~~

**Sayuri UF:** muchísimas Gracias :'D! de verdad! intento imaginarme bien las situaciones para no salirme de la personalidad de los personajes, en eso es lo que más me demoro XD me alegra mucho saber que lo estoy haciendo bien -3- ¿Cuantos Betas se pueden tener? :c (?) aun sin beta o no, me gustaria saber tu opinión a través del desarrollo de la historia :D las criticas constructivas ayudan a crecer!

**Stardiouses:** Gracias! los fics en español de Levi/Mikasa son muy escasos :c tengo que traducir en google los que hay en ingles para seguir leyendo XD :3 creo que por eso me motive a escribir esta historia :B espero que te haya gustado este cap!

**Guest:** Gracias! me alegra saber que te ha gustado! :3 me dan la motivación para seguir con este proyecto!

** , Saroninas, Kuchiki Nadya y Hikari Erena Yami,** Gracias por agregar a Favoritos y Followers!: las más de 100 visitas también *-*!

Debo avisar que entrare a trabajar por la temporada de Navidad, pero intentare traer el capitulo 3 lo mas pronto que pueda! :D

Hasta Luego! ~~

PD: Revise el capitulo, pero cualquier error me lo hacen saber :D. Se aceptan criticas constructivas mientras sean de buena forma y no insultando :3 cada opinión es importante y así uno se da cuenta de las cosas que uno pasa por alto :B


End file.
